User talk:Relyk
Hi Relyk -- we are excited to have ROSE Online Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 18:46, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Do you care if i begin doing massive editing here and maybe resquesting sysop rights someday ? My intention would be to use my knowlege and experience with gamming wikis to make this wiki good (using templates for presenting all objets, etc). It will be my first english wiki though. But is a game i like a lot. I just learned a few days ago that it was free to play again. I played it the first time a few weeks before it became pay to play and i was really sad to loose it. But it was soon replace by Guild Wars who has been my sole PC multiplayer game for about four years now. GW is be far the bast game i played but in ROSE the charaters and foes are so cutes... lol. So, i think i'll began my work on the object template in a few days if you agree. After i'll do a page for every drop i get. But in the mean time i'll also work on the foe template and others needed templates. I can also set up a page that load "boiler template" for easier page creation (like i've done on fr.guildwars). See ya. — TulipVorlax 07:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure i haven't been active at all.--Relyk 08:06, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, your username kind of ring a bell for me. Are you part of GuildWiki or something ? — TulipVorlax 18:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah pvxwiki--Relyk 03:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah PvX... I tend to forget about them, sorry. ;-) — TulipVorlax 04:44, 15 April 2009 (UTC) CreatePage Hi, A few days ago i was creating two stub articles (ROSE Online and ROSE Online Evolution) but i lost them because of a problem here with the CreatePage extension. To reproduce, make sure you have the extension enable here in you prefs, clic a red link. The createpage load. Now, find and clic the link to return to the normal editing mode. Type a fews words then clic Save. Not sure if you'll get the same bug but what happened to me is that it didn't saved anything. It has returned to the createpage special page without even remembering the few lines of text i entered. And sadly, this time i did not kept a copy of my in memory like i usully (using Ctrl+A and Ctrl+C). After you can confirm me that there's a problem, i can contact Wikia's staff if you want. — TulipVorlax 13:19, 19 April 2009 (UTC)